


At times, I wonder if you're listening

by quietwandering



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: Now I know
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	At times, I wonder if you're listening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/gifts).



> I'm an idiot and said at first this was mansgotalimit but it's for onthewrongsideofthebed GOD. They wanted Noel as a wee turtle friend so here it is. Though I do hope mansgotalimit also enjoys Noel as a wee turtle
> 
> Title is [Alright Now](https://youtu.be/MAXJn612zak) by Liam Gallagher for no reason

Liam agitatedly threw his bookbag down after slamming the bedroom door behind him. The day had started shitty and just gotten worse from there. Noel had been a self-absorbed cunt that morning (when _wasn’t_ he, really?) because he’d gotten caught stealing fags from the service station around the corner again, and then the bird at school he’d been chatting up was tounge fucking some other bloke by her locker. 

Sighing, Liam went to sink into Noel’s bed, which smelled way better than his own, only to see it was already occupied by what appeared to be...a turtle. A really pissed off looking _turtle_. Liam was absolutely positive they didn’t own a turtle, and he wasn’t sure how one could’ve climbed the stairs from the back garden, much less have gotten on Noel’s bed. 

“Eeyar, you little cunt. How’d you get in here, eh?” 

Unsurprisingly, the turtle didn’t have an answer for him. It just sat there, looking surly, and wriggled a bit. Liam scooped it up and sat on the edge of Noel’s bed, resting the little guy in his lap. It had tiny blue eyes that seemed to stare straight up at Liam, with thick black lines over them - like two tiny, angry eyebrows. 

“Yer a cute fella, I’ll give ye that. Noely be right pissed off you’re in here though, says I’m not responsible enough for a pet an’ all.” Liam wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to tell his life story to this turtle, but he seemed trustworthy somehow, familiar. He stroked its smooth shell, hummed a little to it, and scooted to lean back against the wall to think things over. “Bet you’d make a great pet though, ‘cept I don’t know shite about turtles.” 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Liam loved to watch animal shows on the telly when he was bored or when Noel wouldn’t talk to him, which was just about all the bloody time. There weren’t many programmes on turtles, but he knew they liked vegetables and stuff like that. Maybe the pet store down the road might know more. 

Checking the clock, Liam frowned at how late it had gotten. Noel was usually home by now - he had to make tea on days Mam was at work, and even if he was being a righteous fuckin’ arsehole he didn’t let Liam starve. He didn’t remember Noel saying he’d be out that morning, either, which was strange. “Let’s get sumthin’ to eat then, huh?” 

The kitchen was pretty barren, as usual. A sandwich seemed the easiest thing for him to make and not fuck up. If he tried to cook, Noel would find out and chastise him because Liam never failed to burn _something_ \- whether it be himself, the pan, or the food. Sometimes all three in varying order.

Thankfully, there were some carrots left over from a stew Mam had made a few days ago, and, after he got his new friend safely sat down on the table, he cut up a few small pieces to serve up alongside his sandwich. The turtle seemed content to gnaw on them, dark orange streaks staining its tiny mouth as it munched, though it still looked intensely pissed off for some reason.

Liam was starting to feel pretty tired after he’d eaten and carried the turtle up to the shower with him after he’d gotten the table cleared off. Noel still wasn’t home, so he didn’t technically need to get ready for bed, but he was so used to the routine Noel had set for him it felt weird to do anything else. 

First he brushed his teeth, chatting away to the turtle about the stuck up bird at school, then stripped to get in the shower, where he wanked probably a little too loudly. He hoped the turtle hadn’t minded, but he was 16 and could hardly walk more than a few feet without popping a boner. 

There were plenty of Liam’s own pajamas to wear to bed, but he grabbed a pair of Noel’s instead along with one of his sleep shirts - they were a little tight on him, of course, but they smelled like Noel, which made them way better to sleep in. He decided to wrap the turtle up in one of Noel’s shirts, too, as he wasn’t sure if they got cold at night, and it’d probably appreciate how good Noel smelled, as well. 

Curling back up in Noel’s bed, the turtle tucked safely by his stomach, Liam was asleep in minutes, only waking up when he heard a loud string of familiar swears. “Bloody hell - just what the _fuck_ was that all about? Fuckin’ -” 

“Noely?” Liam rubbed at his eyes tiredly and tried to feel around for his turtle, but there was no sign of it - which was a little disappointing to say the least. Noel must have put it out in the garden. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nowt,” Noel snapped and Liam finally saw he was standing in the middle of the room, completely naked. “Go back to bed - and better yet get in yer own fuckin’ bed while you’re at it.” 

“Get to fuck,” Liam grumbled, tugging the blanket up to his ears. Noel sighed, loudly, but just sunk himself on the side of Liam’s bed. "Where ye been?"

"Dunno," Noel muttered, scratching his chin. "Think I might've turned into a turtle."

"Oh." Liam wasn't sure what to say to that, but it did make sense in a weird way. "M'glad yer back then."

"Yeah, well. Get to sleep then. You've school in the mornin', and I'm not tolerating you sayin' yer too tired."

Liam yawned and nodded but refused to do so until Noel had slotted himself into the bed beside him and tucked him safely into his arms.


End file.
